Was it Because I Kissed You?
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Sequel to "Why Does Seeing You Make Me Sick?". Kido has been avoiding Konoha ever since his somewhat sudden confession to her weeks ago, but it's about time for her to finally face her feelings.


Kido didn't like this. Not one bit. For the passed two weeks, she'd been trying to avoid Konoha, and failing miserably.

Ever since he'd kissed her, rather suddenly and without warning, she'd been trying her best to stay composed and function properly around him, but it never went well. He heart would beat faster, she could feel the heat building in her cheeks, and her stomach would flutter like it was filled with a zillion butterflies. He'd manipulated her with that kiss whether he realized it or not.

And she hated it. She hated how she wasn't in control of herself. She hated how she couldn't seem to keep her cool. She created how it created nothing but awkwardness between them. But she didn't hate him.

Konoha also wasn't helping anything at all. Whenever they seemed to even just share the same breathing space, he was there. When she sat on the couch, he would scoot over the three to four feet of space between them to be next to her. It was then that Kido's defenses built up and usually she would leave because every time she would try to hold her ground and stay, he would then try to wrap his arm around her shoulders, and that was all she could take before she got up to hide her flustered face.

It got even worse. When the Dan would sometimes walk together in their group, Konoha always found his way next to her. Their arms would brush slightly before Konoha would make the not-so-subtle move to try and hold her hand. Then she would always move to the front to start leading the way. And then, sometimes when Kido would round a corner, Konoha would be there, and she'd nearly bump right into him. They'd stare at each other for a moment before Konoha would seem to lean toward her like he was trying to kiss her. Again, Kido would run away. She did feel guilty about it, but there was nothing else she could think to do.

Lately though, the encounters seemed to be dwindling. Kido was both relieved and troubled by this. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She knew he cared about her and she… she… she wasn't sure what she could handle herself feeling.

But Kido knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Eventually she was going to have to face Konoha.

And that day came much, much too soon.

Kido had just finished piling a load of laundry in the washing machine, which also included her hoodie and vest, leaving her in a long sleeved gray T-shirt.

She closed the screen to the laundry room and headed back down the hall, preferably to the heater because it seemed kind of cold in the base to her. Kido almost made it to the end of the hall when Konoha appeared, coming down the opposite end of the hall.

Kido immediately tucked her head down, thinking, maybe, if she ignored him he wouldn't notice her (now, looking back on it, was a ridiculous thought because she could have attempted to use her powers), but, of course, he didn't. When it seemed like maybe she would pass him, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her with a gentle but firm hold.

"You don't have to run away all the time." Konoha said.

Kido closed her eyes, letting out a steadying breath and silently cursing herself for letting this drag out as long as it had.

She turned around till her entire front faced him, and when she did he released his grip on her. "Sorry." Kido mumbled, though she was having trouble meeting his gaze, constantly looking down at the carpet. "What did you need?"

"Kido, do you hate me?"

Kido snapped up to look at him. His expression was mainly blank - like it was most of the time - but his bright pink eyes help something like uncertainty, and it caused an ache in her chest.

"No." she answered. Nothing but firmness.

Konoha's posture shifted, like he was more relaxed - or relieved. "Then…" he hesitated, "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No." Kido said again. _It's more like I'm made at myself._

"Oh, I thought you were." Konoha said.

Kido could have possibly cried from frustration as Konoha gave_ nothing_ away with his expressions while she was practically an open book.

"I thought maybe you were upset when I kissed you before… without permission. I tried to make it right, but you kept leaving. I thought you hated me for it." His face may have been unreadable, but Kido caught the traces of sadness and guilt in his tone.

"Konoha-"

She hadn't planned on letting his name slip out, but now he was looking at her expectantly and she struggled for the right words. "It's not like that, really. I… I just…"

Kido trailed off, he head slumping in defeat and loss. She didn't know what to do, much less what to say to fix this.

Then Konoha reached out and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Don't be sad. Kano told me you probably didn't feel the same as I did… he said I had been 'rejected' and 'friend-zoned'. But I guess I never did tell you properly."

He paused, waiting for her to look at him, which, eventually, she did with reluctance.

"I love you, Kido."

He said it with such surety and painful sincerity it made Kido's heart jump. She wished he wouldn't.

"I thought maybe you did too," he said, "but it's fine even if you don't."

No, it wasn't fine, Kido knew, even if he didn't completely show it. She didn't want to admit it before, but after Konoha had kissed her she's been entertaining the thought that maybe, just maybe, she… she… what Konoha had said.

Then Kido reached up, balancing of her tiptoes to cup Konoha's face in her hands. He blinked at her, wide eyed, as she said, "I do. I love you too." before rocking up even more and kissing him.

Because Kido's first kiss had been more of a 'spur of the moment' one - though, in all honesty this was too - she believed this was better. It wasn't just that this one was softer, or that she seemed to know more of what she was doing - because she didn't - but when Konoha's hands found her waist, it all felt a bit more natural.

"Does this mean I can kiss you?"

_Well what did you think we were doing before?_ Kido nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak quite yet, turning a bright red.

"And sit next to you? And hug you? And walk next to you? And hold your hand?" Konoha asked, seeming like a little kid on Christmas. Kido answered affirmative to all his questions.

"And carry you?"

At that one Kido immediately objected. "No, absolutely not."

But Konoha seemed to delighted to care it had been denied. He pulled her into a hug, near bone-crushing force and causing her to hover half and inch off the ground.

"I'm glad."


End file.
